1. Field of the Invention
The present relates to a water pump of an electromagnetic clutch type, and more particularly to a water pump of electromagnetic clutch type for enhancing energy efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, coolant recirculation is performed by a water pump provided to cool an engine in a vehicle.
An impeller disposed inside the water pump is connected to a drive shaft via a drive belt, and the impeller is operated by a shaft being rotated by a pulley.
At this time, the coolant recirculation should be operated only when it is necessary for cooling, substantially in order to reduce a loss of power and to warm up quickly.
Thus, unnecessary operation of the water pump increases consumption of energy, and then more cooling is needed.
In order to avoid the problem, a water pump of an electromagnetic clutch type that is operated according to the temperature of the engine is used.
As shown in FIG. 3, a water pump of an electromagnetic clutch type includes a main clutch 32, an auxiliary clutch 34, an elastic member 38, a belt pulley 30, a clutch lock 33, an electromagnet 35, an auxiliary bearing 36, and a nut (not shown).
The operation of a water pump of an electromagnetic clutch type will hereinafter be described in detail.
Firstly, when a power supply is connected to the electromagnet 35, the auxiliary clutch 34 moves the elastic member 38 in the rightward direction, and then holds the electromagnet 35 not to rotate.
Subsequently, when the auxiliary clutch 34 is fixed, the clutch lock 33 cannot be rotated.
At this time, the auxiliary clutch 34 and the clutch lock 33 are formed to be slot-shaped so as to be moved leftward and rightward and rotate together.
When the clutch lock 33 is fixed, a screw portion 32a on the main clutch 32 and a screw portion 33a on the clutch lock 33 are disengaged by rotation of the belt pulley 30.
Therefore, the main clutch 32 and the belt pulley 30 are separated, and a bearing shaft 20 is not rotated.
However, the belt pulley 30, the main clutch 32, and the auxiliary clutch 34 are seldom separated because a magnetic force of the electromagnet 35 is lower than that of the screw portions 32a and 33a, and thereby an impeller 10 is rotated.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.